


Spyro: The Eclipsing Night

by JadeSaber7860



Series: Spyro: The AO3verse (Working Title) [1]
Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Game Story Idea, Introducing Cynder into the original series, Other, because she exist in two different series, it’s only fair she exist in all three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: Two years after ”A Hero’s Tail”, Spyro is back! And this time, he must save the next generation dragon eggs from someone called ”The Eternal Night” Empress. What kind of dangers will our purple friend get into? Why does the Empress want the dragon eggs? Find out in this Game Story Idea!!





	1. Game Transcript 1: Proluge

Cutscene 1: Proluge

Spyro the Dragon is sleeping under a tree. His companion, Sparx the Dragonfly is resting on Spyro’s head. Then the sky turns black all of the sudden. Spyro and Sparx wake up and looks up the sky. In the sky, flying gargoyles and other kinds of monsters are flying! Spyro can’t make it out, but it looks like a dragon is there too. A very big and slender dragon...

Ingame Cutscene 1: Trouble in The Fairy Realms

Zoe appears in front of Spyro 

_Zoe: It’s horrible, Spyro! These monsters are attacking the Fairy Realm and are stealing the dragon eggs that are in works!! Please come and help us!!_

A portal appears, having golden text saying”Fairy Realm” Spyro run into it, followed by Sparx.

Cutscene 2: Encounter with the Empress

Spyro is able to get to the Final Room. He sees that a very big, slender black dragon, with a small smudge of purple. She is holding a dragon egg. The dragon turns around and sees Spyro

Dragon: Well, well. If it isn’t Spyro. I've heard a lot about you, shorty!

Spyro: Hey! Don’t judge me of my size! I’m a lot tougher than you think!!

Dragon: Oh yes, my little spies have told about your heroism. And they’re just pahetic!

Spyro: What?

Dragon: Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress is just raw meat compare to me! And if I remember correctly, you failed to kill Ripto, even when he fell down inactive lava! And you let him live the Second Encounter so he could escape. But it doesn't matter, he is still a weakling compared to me!!!

Spyro: So who are you? If you’re so BIG and IMPORTANT! 

Cynder: I am the Eternal Night Empress, Cynder!! And you will not foil my plan!

Unprepared, Spyro gets hit by a Black ThunderBolt that Cynder shoots at him. He crashes into a wall. Cynder flies through a broken window, carrying the egg.

Ingame Cutscene 2: Save the Eggs, Spyro!

Spyro is now back in Artisans, standing in front of Nestor and Zoe

Nestor: Spyro! You’re awake! This is a troublesome matter. All the dragon eggs have been stolen!

Zoe: If we don’t get them back, there won’t be many dragons for the next Year of the Dragons! Please, Spyro! You must save the eggs!!

Nestor: This portal will take you to New Beginning Village, you may enter it when you’re ready!

This is where the Player is able to explore

Artisans. Where you can see portals from different worlds from the first game. You sadly can’t enter them. They’re just Easter Eggs.

Spyro enters the portal to New Beginning Village...

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Game Transcript 2:  New Beginning Village Cutscenes

New Beginning Village is town Hub World. There exist 4 Different gates that lead to an area and Spyro needs to collect 1 dragon egg from each area in order to proceed to the game. Every gate has 5 different dragon eggs that Spyro can get.

New Beginning Village Levels

-Caverns Crisis

-Shining Sand

-Sun Stronghold

-Sunset Swamp

-Sunny Speedway

Many parts of the areas aren’t accessible to Spyro. It seems we need somebody else for some of these paths/Missions

After Spyro has cleared the areas, He gets into a newly opened gate.

Cutscene 3: The Night Gargoyle

Inside a dark chamber, stands Cynder. Tall and mighty, she looks down at a frightend weasle

Cynder: So he is now proceeding to the next area, Weasle Din?

Weasle Din: Y-yes, m-m-m my Empress-s-s-s. W-we s-s-s-sended everything at him!

Cynder starts scratching her chin, that’s when she gets an idea.

Cynder: Send the Night Gargoyle, and have him take with that Faun. She is getting annoying.

”Faun”(Off Screen): I’ll show you annoying!!”

In Game Cutscene 3: Night Gargoyle Pre-Fight

Spyro exist the Gate and lands in a circuler arena. There stands the Night Gargoyle

Gargoyle: RUAUR!!!

At a Cliff, hangs a cage. Elora is in it!

Elora: SPYRO!

Spyro: Elora? How did you get here?

Elora: They caught me when I tried to defend Avalar!

Spyro: Don’t worry! I’ll rescue you!!

After beating the Gargoyle, another Cutscene happens

Cutscene 4: Elora joins the Party!

The underside of the cage opens and Elora falls down and lands. Elora rund to Spyro and hugs him

Elora: Thanks Spyro

Spyro hugs back

Spyro: No problem

Elora stops the hug

Elora: I want to help

Spyro: What?

Elora: Nobody attacks my home and gets away with it! Let’s go!

Elora rund to the exist of the Area

Spyro: Hey, wait!

ELORA IS NOW PLAYABLE!

To Be Continued...


	3. Eternal Night City

Game Transcript 3: Eternal Night City

The gateway to the next hubworld is a tutorial Level for Elora’s game play

Elora move set

X=Jump

X+X=Double Jump

Triangle/R2=Head Charge

Square=Kick

Square Multiple Times=Kick Combo

Like the previous Hub World, There exist 4 Different gates that lead to a area and Spyro needs to collect 1 dragon egg from each area in order to procced to the game. Now the Hubworlds start to have side characters sprinkled around. Like Hunter, Bianca, Bentley, Byrd, Sheila, Agent 9, even The Professor and Moneybags. There’s even Dragons and Satyrs/Faunas

Eternal Night City

-Dark Wall

-Night Valley

-Shadow Ruins

-Cold Cave

-Moon Speedway

A new Enemy type appeares: Corrupted Dragons and Faunas/Satyrs

Now that Elora is playable, she is able to enter parts of an area that Spyro can’t access. The ”Elora Areas” is only accessable with Elora’s Double Jump.

Cutscene 4

(Triggered after two gates)

In this Cutscene, Elora tries to give Spyro a hint she’s inlove with her. Like in Reignited and Spyro 2 original, he’s oblivious.

After Spyro and Elora has cleared the areas, They get into a newly opened gate.

Cutscene 5: The Eternal Night Empress Make Her Move!

Back into the Dark Chamber. Cynder is furios on Weasle Din. 

Cynder: He’s ON HIS WAY TO THE NEXT AREA AGAIN?!? 

Weasle Din: I-i-i-I’m deeply s-s-s-sorry, My e-Empress! The Dragon is just to strong!

Cynder growls as she starts walking to the open Gates to her Chamber. She growls:

Cynder: Fine...

Weasle Din: My Empress?

Cynder: I’ll do it myself.

She flies away.

Weasle Din: Oh no...

Weasle Din runs into a different room and stands infront of a giant orb.

Weasle Din: M-my Lord? We have a little, eh... problem 

The orb gets a siluette of a dragon’s head...

Cutscene 6: Pre-Boss Battle 2

Spyro enters a arena. Cynder lands.

Spyro: Wow! You’re here already? Don’t you bad guys wait till I reach you to fight?

Cynder: Ah hahaha, trust me. I’m taking this far more seriously then anyone you’ve faught before! You’re dead, Spyro The Dragon!

The Battle is simuler to the final fight in ”A New Beginning”, the difference is that Cynder stays on the ground more often.

Cutscene 7: Bigger Plot?

Cynder screeches as she falls down unconscious. Black mist starts to Come from her, making her shrink, the mist takes the shape of a dragon’s head, it says

???: Cynder... you’ve failed me....

The mist vanishes. Cynder is now in the same size of Spyro. Even her spikes are stubby. Cynder starts groaning.

Cynder: Where am I?

She sees Spyro

Cynder: Who are you?

Spyro: Um... We just fought each other

Cynder: W-we did? Why? 

Spyro: Well, you kidnapped alot of inworks Dragon eggs and I’ce just stoped you

Cynder: What? Wait....

Cynder looks up in terrified realization

Cynder: Oh no! Oh no!! Nonononono! He’ll be free!! 

Cynder runs off to the gate

Spyro: Hey wait! We’re you going!?!

Cynder: He’ll be free if we don’t stop him!!

Spyro: He? Who’s HE!?!

<-To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I wanted to do


End file.
